


Stars

by MimicMadness



Series: MCYT Warrior Cats AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, StarClan (Warriors), Stars, They're In Love Your Honor, Warrior Cats AU, battle cats, dreamnotfound, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: During one of their nightly meetings, Frostdapple asks Cloudrunner to teach him about the stars.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Warrior Cats AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Stars

Cloudrunner stared at his mate, his expression smitten. The two toms were sat in Windclan’s territory just outside of ‘their spot’, the dug-out badger den warm from where the two had laid, a nest made of fluff and moss laying in the middle of it. Frostdappel stared up at the night sky, eyes wide and mouth open in awe. Every time he saw the sky from Windclan territory, he could never take his eyes off of the stars.

“Tell me about them.” Frostdapple’s voice was just over a whisper, mismatched eyes glued to the sky. Cloudrunner turned to look up at the sky.

“Okay.” He lifted his paw, pointing to the brightest star in the sky, it outshined the rest. “That’s The Father,” He started, “it points north, and is where Windstar resides, watching over us.”

“How do you know it points north?”

“Because of that,” Cloudrunner pointed to a cluster of stars. “The Tiger points west, the same direction that the sun sets. The Lion on the other paw,” He gestured to another group of stars, shaped differently than the last. “Points east, where the sun rises.”

“How can you tell them apart?” Frostdapple’s gaze left the sky, looking to his mate with eyes full of wonder. “They just look like clusters of stars to me. Do The Lion and The Tiger have stories too?”

“It makes sense you wouldn’t know how to tell them apart, Star Navigation is something special to my clan; and I’ll teach you all about it if you teach me about River Navigation.” Frostdapple nodded without hesitation, wanting to learn more, learn something special he could share with Cloudrunner.

“Okay, so, The Tiger,” Frostdapple turned his head to look at the smaller cluster of stars to the west of them. “The brightest star there is where the founder of Tigerclan is, and also the eye of that constellation. From there you can make out the head, and then the curved body.” Cloudrunner traced the stars with his paw as if he was connecting the dots together. Frostdapple could see the figure forming as he followed Cloudrunner’s paw. “The Tiger is also every cat who ever fought in Tigerclan, they watch over all five clans. The same goes for The Lion but with Lionclan.

As for The Lion,” He began to trace the stars again. “The eye, the brightest star there, is the leader of Lionclan. The difference when it comes to The Lion, The Tiger, The Leopard, The Panther, and The Couger is that The Lion is the largest of all the ancient clan constellations. Mainly due to that cluster under the head.” He traced it over again with his paw to show Frostdapple what he was talking about. “That’s the mane,” Cloudrunner repeated the process for the other constellations representing the ancient clans.

“Wow…” Frostdapple looked around the sky in awe, seeing the constellations clearly now that he knew where they were.

“Oh! See those three stars over Riverclan territory?” Frostdapple nodded. “That one is called The Eel!”

“What’s its story?”

“Not all constellations and stars hold a story. Some represent the clans as they are now, some represent the ancients, a few the founders. And of course, we have Silverpelt. The hunting grounds of Starclan.”

“What about the other stars that aren’t in Silverpelt?”

“Some are special, they need to be seen as to guide us and help us read signs. Others are cats who had a harder time getting into Starclan. Some are just cats who wanted to make themselves at home outside of Starclan for one reason or another.” Cloudrunner paused, pressing himself close to his mate. “Maybe we should do that.”

“Create our own space alone from other cats?” Cloudrunner nodded, mumbling something about Saptooth. “I’d… I’d like that a lot, minnow.” He could feel Cloudrunner’s fur heat up.

“Stay the night?”

“Of course.”


End file.
